Sachi Komine
Sachi Komine (小嶺幸, Komine Sachi) is a first-year student at Mihama Academy. She is the maid of Mihama Academy. Except when going to school, taking a bath or swimming, she always wears her maid uniform. She said that everyone told her to wear maid uniform as much as possible. Polite and has strong sense of responsibility, she never fails to accomplish any request from others. In her action dictionary, there are only 3 words “receive” – “confirm” – “execute”. Because of that, she often she takes a joke too seriously and causes a lot of trouble. Her favorite animal is the shark. The shark-shaped pouch which Michiru carries around is made by her. Sachi and Yuuji actually used to play in the park when they were little, making her Yuuji's childhood friend. She used to be an attention-needing, spirited and proactive toddler who loved to hear her parents call her a good girl just because of the attention they paid to her. After her parents were given a large influx of work and began to work overtime, Sachi played with Yuuji every day in the park until he said they can't meet anymore. Soon after this, her parents apologized for not spending time with Sachi, and she became even more attention-needing. However, her happiness and endless needing for attention came to an end when her parents died in a car accident in front of her eyes during her 10th birthday. She still blames herself for the incident. Appearance Sachi has short, rough cut pink hair and deep blue eyes. She usually appears to be smiling, rarely ever displaying any negative emotions on her slightly round, innocent looking face. Her school uniform is no exception to the other girls at Mihama- blue jumper, white "sailor-style" shirt and white stockings (subtly attached by straps to her underwear). When not wearing her school uniform, Sachi prefers to wear a traditional maid uniform as she was once told to wear it "whenever she can". The maid uniform has the usual black and white elements commonly associated with a maid uniform- frilly shoulder ruffles with a high collar, a long sleeved black blouse with white cuffs, a long white apron ending in more ruffles covering a calve-length black skirt, with a red bow tied around her collar and a traditional-looking French maid lace doily hat being her only constant accessories. While the images shown in her sprites in the visual novel are no different, she claims to have several "highly durable" alternates to this uniform including- a recreational equivalent (to minimize sweating and increase breath-ability), a weapons-resistant variety for administering aid in combat situations that came with a fully-collapsible bicycle, a "dressy" variety with a brighter color red bow (Yuuji however noticed no difference in shade from the basic bow), among others. Upon "resetting" Sachi out of her desire to obey every order given and be a "good girl", she began wearing the clothes given to her by Yuuji- specifically a gray hooded, short-sleeved sweatshirt with a pink lining and a pink skirt reaching just below her mid thigh. The first appearance of this outfit was on their date to the beach while she was still firmly in the grasp of her "good girl" aspirations. Personality Sachi has a serious case of Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). She is fixed on the idea that she has to listen and obey everything she is told. She often takes things way too literally and ends up getting herself or others into trouble. She is very kindhearted and doesn't seem to get embarrassed when discussing inappropriate topics. She loves being praised for her hard work especially by Yuuji. Both Sachi and Makina are influenced by Yuuji's personality shortly after he transfers in. Both start to act slutty and start using a cold drill sergeant personality at times. Background Sachi has been a different girl when she was a child. She was a proactive, spirited and slightly attention-needing child. When Sachi was nine years old her parents would always praise her for the amazing talent she showed off in school and at home which was why she would always appease them by being a good child and help with cleaning and study hard. Although maintaining a small factory with just the two of them, her parents still work hard to prioritize quality time with their daughter. However, shortly afterwards her parents had begun to work more as their factory received more requests than usual. They barely spent any time with Sachi, even going as far as to hire a housemaid to feed her and put her to bed. Sachi would spend most of her time at the nearby playground a lot. This is where she met Yuuji Kazami as a child. Yuuji was also having his own problems at home and came to the playground to get away from them. Sachi offered to be his friend and both of them had a lot of fun playing together since then. Sachi even had a crush on Yuuji. As the time passed, Yuuji finally told Sachi that he couldn't make it to the park anymore. Sachi told Yuuji that she'll wait for him as long as it takes as it is her birthday. Shortly before Sachi's tenth birthday, Yuuji's sister, Kazuki, went missing in an accident. Because of this, Yuuji was unable to leave home as much and couldn't come. On her tenth birthday, Sachi's parents started to being nice to her again and were going to give her a surprise to make up for neglecting her, but Sachi was really upset that she ran out of the house with the thought, "As if that'll make up for the lost time," and went to the playground since she has nowhere else to go and waited there until dusk. She then realized that her parents must be really worried about her and then she saw them frantically looking for her so she tried to make up with them. Unfortunately, as she calls out to them, a drunk driver hit them with his truck right in front of her. Sachi's father died on impact and her mother was put into a coma. Witnessing this event gave Sachi a serious case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). She would blame herself and believes that she needs to be a good girl to make up for her sins. After that event, Sachi went to a new school where everyone thought of her as insanely helpful and loved how kind she was. However, there was a delinquent girl who took advantage of Sachi's inability to turn down a request. She eventually asked her to, "stop a test" and since Sachi couldn't think of any way to stop the test, her only option was to take out the school so she burned it down. This event made everyone realize Sachi had not truly recovered from her trauma of the previous event so eventually she was put into Mihama Academy. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Sachi Komine '' Gallery See Sachi Komine/Image Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females